Cuestión de pelos
by SonneDark
Summary: En una reunión mundial, Veneziano se extraña al ver marchar a España sin su hermano y, decidido, se encomienda la misión de buscar a Romano y preguntarle si ha ocurrido algo. Si hubiera sabido de antemano lo absurdo de la situación... quizás hubiera preferido mantenerse al margen. Rating T por las dulces y hermosas palabras de Romano. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece y tatatítatató, creo que es algo bastante obvio XD

**Advertencias: **Mucha publicidad subliminal y retrasadez junta.

**Notas:** Este one-shot se lo dedico a mi difunto dedo que fue cortado con un pela patatas ayer noche.

(En realidad me hice un corte tan mierda que ni burbujitas me sale si me pongo agua oxigenada, pero duele ;_; )

Esta pequeña historieta me la monté para hacer un cómic Spamano para un fanzine. Dibujé lo que serían las páginas en general porque estaba esperando a ver si me aceptaban para participar en el fanzine dichoso y me dijeron que nanai ;_; MUEEEEH *llora* pero como no quería dejar la historia en el olvido la transformé así a lo mágico en one-shot. Y así se ha quedado.

Así que lo que viene a continuación era un cómic (?) por eso el fic es medio raro c: -menuda excusa de mierda-.

A ver si os desagrada tanto como a mí cx ¡y ale a leer, coñe!

* * *

El momento preferido de Veneziano en toda reunión mundial era sin lugar a dudas cuando todos los países comenzaban a marcharse de la gran sala, inevitablemente agotados de intentar utilizar sus cocos para encontrar soluciones que prácticamente eran inexistentes. Le gustaba como por fin se había acabado el esforzarse en mostrar interés en temas banales que sinceramente, al no tener que ver demasiado con su país, no le importaban demasiado y el sentirse un tanto inútil al no saber qué proponer para solucionar aunque sólo fuera un poco problemas actuales que afectaban a una gran parte del mundo.

Cada país tenía su propios hábitos a la hora de marcharse, algunos se reunían con sus amigos para tomar algo o hablar de sus cosas, otros preferían irse del lugar en solitario y por desgracia, otros, como Alemania, preferían quedarse aún más rato para intentar poner en orden las ideas que acababan de discutir aquella misma mañana.

Era costumbre que Veneziano se marchara con él (al menos en términos generales, también había veces que se marchaba con Japón, Polonia o cualquier otra persona) y más tarde, el mismo día o uno más tarde el italiano volvía su país. Por fortuna, aquella conferencia internacional se había hecho en Suiza. Así que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa e incluso podía elegir quedarse un par de días con Alemania y volver a Italia más tarde. En cualquier caso, de todas formas le tocaba esperar a que el alemán terminara con su papeleo.

Normalmente cuando lo hacía se quedaba observando quién se iba con quién y así no se aburría.

Así pues se quedó sentado junto a Alemania, mientras éste seguía haciendo listas y mirando papeles (parecía un funcionario o algo). El italiano, a la vez, sólo miraba a los demás hablar mientras iban poco a poco desapareciendo. Holanda se marchaba con Bélgica como casi siempre, Prusia se dedicaba a perseguir de forma sigilosa a Hungría (a saber qué estaría tratando de hacer) mientras ésta charlaba animadamente con Polonia. De pronto pudo distinguir la figura de España y Francia dirigiéndose a la salida. El primero tenía la pinta de estar algo decaído y el segundo parecía que le intentaba consolar con un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro. Veneziano, aunque algo contrariado por lo que sobreentendió de la pose de ambos países (no se veía todos los días a un España deprimido siendo consolado por Francia) supuso que si España estaba ahí entonces su hermano no podía estar lejos, ya que solían ausentarse juntos.

Sin embargo no había rastro de Romano. Veneziano se extrañó y se levantó para poder mirar mejor. Pero nada, Romano no se encontraba por ninguna parte y España cada vez estaba más lejos…

—Alemania ¿tú has visto a mi hermano salir? —Preguntó dándole unos toques en la espalda para llamarle la atención.

El alemán simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras seguía concentrado en lo suyo. Veneziano comenzó a utilizar su cabecita a toda velocidad. Si su hermano no se había marchado con España entonces había gato encerrado.

—Voy a buscarlo, no creo que tarde ¡pero no te vayas sin mí! —Lloriqueó volviendo a darle toquecitos en la espalda, esta vez más rápidos y contundentes.

Con un "no te preocupes, yo te espero" Veneziano se enzarzó en busca del Romano perdido. Pensó que si no estaba dentro del edificio entonces ya sí que no lograría encontrarlo (no se le ocurrió ni por un momento llamarlo al móvil). Por suerte, no le costó ni un cuarto de hora encontrar al susodicho desaparecido. Romano se encontraba en uno de los despachos vacíos situados en la zona superior del edificio (con gratas vistas hacia el exterior).

Nada más entrar en la sala, Veneziano miró detenidamente a su hermano. Romano estaba a espalda suya, mirando por la ventana, por lo que no podía ni verle el rostro.

— ¡Hermano! Te estaba buscando —Declaró el menor mientras se adentraba en la habitación—. Verás… es que acabo de ver que hermanito España se ha ido sin ti de la reunión y como me parecía muy raro pues me he puesto a buscarte.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de Romano, ni siquiera cambió de posición para mirarle a la cara… seguía observando la ventana como si no lo hubiera oído o (más probablemente) como si estuviera pasando olímpicamente de él.

— ¿No habréis discutido…? —Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que Romano no reaccionaba.

Tras aquella pequeña, bienintencionada e inocente pregunta el mayor comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente, girándose hacia Veneziano como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana loca-poseída de esas que te cagaban vivo y muerto también. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios tras el proceso. Ningún ruido podía apreciarse en la sala aparte del bombeo del corazón de Veneziano que latía sin parar por el miedo a que su hermano se hubiera convertido en una especie de fantasma medio cabra cuya existencia residiera únicamente en maltratar y maldecir a todos los seres humanos (y a los que no también).

Una vez que terminó de situarse cara a cara. Hermano contra hermano. Italia contra Italia. Veneziano pudo apreciar que el rostro de Romano denotaba odio y desprecio por el mundo. Su mirada intimidaría incluso a un gigantesco león-elefante. El menor pensó que quizás moriría allí mismo por haber querido ayudar a su hermanito (y también por meter un poco las narices donde no le llamaban).

Pero en vez de lanzar un ataque de rayos láser por los ojos. Romano pasó de tener esa mirada de macho balleno hambriento de sangre a poner un pucherito y a tener un par de lagrimillas en sus ojos ámbares.

"En el clavo" Pensó el norteño con una sonrisilla de circunstancias.

—… ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? —Comentó con gran inseguridad en sus palabras, pues aún no estaba del todo seguro de que Romano no se le fuera a lanzar al cuello y a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo de un mordisco.

Casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Romano le lanzó de la librería que se encontraba a su lado un libro del tamaño de la saga entera de Harry Potter en un solo fascículo. Por suerte logró esquivar el bombardeo defendiéndose con los brazos la cabeza.

— ¡ ¿Y a ti _qué _cojones te importa? ! —Gritó el mayor con todas sus fuerzas. Su cara estaba enrojecida de la rabia—. ¡Vete al _carajo_ con tu patatero y déjame en paz!

— ¡Únicamente me preocupo por ti! Sabes de sobra que sólo quiero ayudarte —Se defendió acercándose a su hermano—. ¿Acaso no encontramos juntos siempre una solución cuando suceden estas cosas?

Romano se quedó en silencio, observando como Veneziano se acercaba a él con miedo a que volviera a lanzarle otro libraco en toda la cara.

—Venga va, cuéntame~ —Comentó con un tono de voz conciliador.

—… Bueno… está bien —Murmuró Romano girando su cara y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo avergonzado—. Todo comenzó con una dichosa pelea mientras recolectábamos tomates…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_En un caluroso día en pleno fin de semana, España y Romano se encontraban recolectando los tomates del huerto que ambos cuidaban a la par. Hacía un día maravilloso, el cielo estaba completamente azul, y no se avistaba ni una sola nube. Los dos estaban de un humor insuperable, y no era para menos, pues nada más entrar en la huerta contemplaron lo hermosos, grandes y aparentemente sanos que habían crecido los tomates del pasillo "A". La pareja se miró por un momento, con una reluciente media sonrisa tanto en el rostro de uno como de otro. Se sentían igual que unos padres que veían como sus hijos habían madurado y ya no querían bañarse con ellos, sino que les pedían la paga para irse a emborracharse al botellón e ir a embarazar a cualquier putilla barrio bajera. La felicidad los inundaba. ¡La vida era tan maravillosa!_

_Todo el mundo se les cayó encima en cuanto avistaron el pasillo "B"… los tomates... cuyo color se suponía que tendría que ser rojo… estaban de color marrón mierda. Tenían el mismo aspecto que un abuelete de ciento cincuenta años al que le tienen que dar comida con una jeringuilla inyectada directamente en vena porque ya no tiene fuerzas ni para pestañear._

_No se podían explicar cómo había sucedido tal horror. Volvieron a mirarse, pero la sonrisa de antes había sido sustituida por una cara de espanto. El silencio era patente y sólo podían escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, lo cual no conseguía ni alegrarle una pizca a ninguno de los dos en aquél preciso instante._

_España parecía querer hablar pero no encontraba las palabras. El que rompió el silencio fue Romano._

—_Joder, pues no la has liado parda ni nada con los tomates de tu pasillo…_

_España miró al italiano como si éste le estuviera hablando en marciano. Frunció el ceño pero no de enfado sino de confusión._

—_Err… no, Romano… el pasillo "B" lo cuidabas tú ¿recuerdas? Yo tenía que cuidar el pasillo "A" ya sabes, como mi nombre humano "__**A**__ntonio"._

—_Pero qué dices, no seas idiota. Yo cuidaba al pasillo "A" y tú te encargabas del "B"_

_Romano esperaba que España cambiara su expresión ceñuda por una sonrisa imbécil y dijera algo como "¡ostias, que es verdad! ¡Ay, qué tonto que soy! Sí, sí, yo cuidaba esos, jajajaja, no sé que habrá pasado"._

_Pero no._

_De hecho, España endureció su expresión, y si antes su ceño fruncido era de confusión ahora era de un buen enfado._

—_¡No, Romano, te digo que no es cierto! —Espetó alzando la voz. Eso a Romano no le gustó un pelo y acabó por encenderse también._

—_¡Pero serás mentiroso, coño! ¡A mí no me toques los huevos! ¡Sólo quieres llevar la puta razón cuando no la tienes! —Le dio una patada a una cesta vacía que se encontraba en el suelo y señaló la parte "A" —. ¡Esta parte la cuidaba yo, tú te encargabas de la otra, pedazo de mierda!_

— _¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo cuidaba de la "A" y tú de la "B"! —Caminó hacia la cesta pateada y la volvió a poner de pie—. ¡Si __**yo**__ me hubiera encargando de los tomates de la "B" no estarían como están!_

_Como intentando desafiar a su pareja, Romano no dudó ni un instante en patear otra vez la cesta. Era su forma de marcar el territorio. Y es que el huerto __**era**__ su jodido territorio._

—_No me comerás la cabeza ¡sólo quieres cargarme con el muerto porque la has liado con los tomates de tu puta parte y te han salido pochos que dan asco! ¡Anda y a tomar por culo, COÑO!_

_Las cosas comenzaron a erosionarse y la discusión cada vez era más acalorada y violenta. Llegó a un punto en que apenas pensaban lo que le gritaban al otro. Y fue un pequeño comentario exasperado de España el cual acabó con la discusión tomatosa. _

_Para comenzar otro tipo de discusión distinta._

— _¡Déjate ya de historias…! Es más… ¡vete y llévate tu pelo __**pijo**__ contigo!_

_(…)_

_El silencio incómodo que se adueñó del lugar fue algo increíble. Incluso si España y Romano hubieran prestado atención, podrían haber notado que hasta los pájaros habían dejado de piar. Probablemente el tiempo se había parado y no se habían dado cuenta. Ambos estaban como una piedra, observándose el uno al otro._

_Romano miró al suelo, notando como la adrenalina y el enfado se apoderaban de su ser._

—_Mi pelo... ¿pijo? —Casi murmuró incrédulo—. ¿PIJO? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO __**PIJO**__? LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTÁ __**PEINADO**__ QUE ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA. CLARO, COMO TU NO TE PEINAS EL PELO NUNCA, PUES EL MÍO AHORA RESULTA QUE ES PIJO, PUES MEJOR TENERLO LIMPIO Y ASEADO QUE NO TENERLO LLENO DE __**MIERDA**__ COMO EL TUYO, QUE SEGURO QUE TIENES HASTA PIOJOS OYE. PIOJOS QUE TIENES. _

_No dejó que España le contestara, tomó un tomate pocho y se lo tiró en el brazo, sin embargo no se sintió satisfecho y cuando España se miró a sí mismo con cara de incredulidad (no se creía que Romano hubiera asesinado a uno de sus hijos recién nacidos sólo porque salió deforme) el italiano volvió a coger otro para tirárselo a la cara. Cuando vio que estaba distraído quitándose la fruta de la cara, aprovechó para salir corriendo y huir a cualquier sitio, lo más lejos posible de aquél lugar. No podía asimilarlo… España, su supuesta pareja, su confidente. Una de las personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo… ¡LE ACABABA DE LLAMAR PELO PIJO!_

_Por su parte, el español, tras limpiarse y recuperar la vista arrebatada por unos segundos debido al tomate podrido cubriéndole ambos ojos, miró a su horizonte, observando como la figura de Romano se hacía más y más pequeña, desapareciendo poco a poco._

— _¡ESPERA, ROMANO! ¡N-NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR!_

_Pero por mucho que gritó, el italiano ya no podía siquiera oírle._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~__~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

— ¡Y eso fue lo que ocurrió!_ —_Lloriqueó España escondiendo dramáticamente su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

Al estar en esa posición, obviamente no podía ver el rostro de los oyentes de su angustiosa historia merecedora de una película de drama de once Óscars. Como tampoco escuchó ninguna palabra como respuesta ni de Francia ni de Prusia decidió levantar un poquito la vista. Para encontrarse a Francia rojo como un tomate y mordiéndose los labios para aguantarse la risa y a Prusia con los mofletes hinchados con la misma intención.

— ¡Pero no os riáis! —Gritó España levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa para intimidar (o al menos intentarlo) a ese par de aspirantes a peores amigos del año—. ¡Es horrible, horrible! ¡No tiene ni puñetera gracia!

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que esperaba, Francia y Prusia no pudieron resistirse más y estallaron a carcajadas. España quiso tomar la botella de vino encima de la mesa, estampársela en la cabeza a Prusia y después, ya rota, cortarle el pelo a Francis y dejarlo medio calvo (aunque para eso… una botella sería difícil… estaría mejor una maquinilla, pero por desgracia no tenía una a mano)

— ¿Y por eso os habéis peleado? ¿En serio? —Preguntó Francia con lagrimillas en los ojos de tanto reír—. Es surrealista.

—Bueno, yo más de una vez me he peleado con mi señora —Comentó Prusia con aire de superioridad—. Y no me quedo atrás, las razones también han sido un poco raras.

—Nadie te ha preguntado Prusia, esto no es una competición de peleas absurdas —Francia suspiró tras pronunciar sus palabras y volvió de nuevo su atención a España.

— ¡Pero tengo que reconocer que España se ha lucido! ¡Tío, esa pelea se merece un Emmy como poco! ¡Yo quiero pelearme contigo en tu huerto de tomates también! —Exclamó el alvino ignorando a Francia.

España pegó un lingotazo a la botella con la que quiso atentar contra sus acompañantes hacía tan solo un par de minutos y con el golpe que hizo al posar el objeto de nuevo retumbó toda la mesa.

—Necesito consejos no burlas, chicos—Dijo entonces repentinamente serio—. No sé qué hacer. Porque quiero disculparme por lo del… pelo. Pero aún así no quiero arrastrarme porque en lo de los tomates sé que el que tenía razón era yo.

—Tampoco es que él no se haya pasado con tu pelambrera —Exclamó Prusia apoyando la cabeza en su brazo—. ¿Qué era lo que te había dicho? ¿Que tenías…?

—Piojos —Continuó Francia—. No los tendrás ¡ ¿verdad…? !—Casi en un arrebato el francés se tomó el pelo y se hizo una coleta sólo con las manos, con expresión de horror e intentando hacerse el gracioso.

— ¡No los tengo! —Casi lloriqueó el español—. ¡Si cada vez que me ducho me enjabono el pelo _dos_ veces! —Francia murmuró por lo bajo algo como "igual que todo el mundo" pero España pasó de él y siguió con su dramático lloriqueo—. ¡Y con ese jabón de las frutas exóticas que te da orgasmos según ponía en el anuncio!

Prusia, que ya comenzaba a aburrirse del tema y no prestaba toda la atención que debería volvió a animarse de golpe.

—Eyyy, eso sí que suena bien ¿y es verdad eso de que da orgasmos?

España negó con la cabeza y puso carita triste. Prusia hizo más de lo mismo y se deprimió porque un champú que te daba orgasmos sonaba muy bien, demasiado bien para ser cierto. Francia por su parte comenzó a pensar en algún plan que pudiera ayudar a su amigo.

—Bueno…—Comenzó el francés, al pasarle una idea por la mente—. Ya que se trata de una cuestión de pelos. ¿Por qué no te peinas exactamente como él para demostrarle lo mucho que te gusta su peinado?

Prusia murmuró "qué tontería" pero España entornó los ojos como si estuviera dándole vueltas al plan que Francia acababa de soltar. Finalmente los abrió desmesuradamente y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Francia, pero sin darle ninguna cachetada.

—¡Ese plan es perfecto! —Clamó ejerciendo más presión a las mejillas del francés haciendo que pareciera un pez—. De esta forma Romano se pensará que, considere su pelo pijo o no, ¡lo admiro y hasta lo quiero imitar! A lo mejor incluso se cree que lo de pijo era un cumplido y se disculpa por haber malpensado.

—Pero si lo del pijo te ha salido del alma y era un insulto en toda regla—Comentó Prusia sin entender del todo.

—Que sea un insulto o no es relativo, hay gente que adora ser pija—Respondió España girándose para observar al prusiano y dejando que el pobre francés dejara de parecer un pececillo—. Además, si todo sale bien, quizás… tras disculparse de malinterpretar mi "cumplido" de paso también pide perdón por no querer reconocer que los tomates del pasillo "B" los estaba cuidando él.

Francia y Prusia se miraron entre sí, no muy convencidos, pero a vista de la ilusión que el español tenía decidieron no decir nada.

Y de este modo, España puso en marcha su plan en la casa de Francia (situada en el sureste del país, ya que si quedaba con Romano prefería estar más cerca de Italia y no tener que hacer un viaje tan largo como el que tendría que hacer si volvía a España, además ya de paso de esta manera el francés podría ayudarle con su imagen). Tampoco es que tuviera que hacer tanto, sólo tenía que peinarse con una ralla al lado e intentar alisarse un tanto el cabello. Pero como eso no le parecía suficiente, pensó en que añadiría un poco más de "alicatamiento" para cuando se encontrara con Romano. Como ponerse chaqueta o casi echarse un bote de colonia entero por el cuerpo para oler a "_rosas salvajes_". Aunque eso lo haría el mismo día del encuentro, claro.

Obviamente tendría que llamar a Romano para citarse con él antes de nada, aunque no estaba seguro de si el susodicho le respondería la llamada. Debatió entre mandarle un mensaje de texto, uno de voz o simplemente hacer la dichosa llamada. Al final optó por la última opción pues sabía que en muchas de las veces que discutían, Romano solía esperar a que España le llamara y si contactaba con él por "sms" se acababa molestando más.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Después de que Romano le explicara lo que había sucedido, Veneziano decidió despedirse de Alemania (y quedar con él en otro momento) y marcharse con su hermano a casa para consolarle y de paso intentar ayudarlo con cualquier consejo que se le ocurriera. No le desagradaba el papel de consejero, le gustaba sentirse útil. Además, siempre que él mismo tenía alguna pequeña discusión con su pareja, Romano (aunque bastante reacio a mostrar que se preocupaba por él y mucho menos por sus relaciones sentimentales con el "don patatero te vendo patatas y te toco el pandero") también le ayudaba en lo que podía… de forma muy indirecta, él se daba cuenta porque conocía a su hermano mayor, era tonto pero no ciego (aunque alguna gente lo pensara por su forma de cerrar los ojos).

Así pues, tras llegar al hogar del menor y después de escuchar cómo Romano maldecía que su pelo no tenía nada de pijo y que si se peinaba así era porque le quedaba muy sexy y todas las chicas se lo querían follar, Veneziano decidió calmarlo preparando un té con limón y explicándole que su forma de peinarse era muy chula y que él se la copiaría si no fuera porque era un desastre con el peine (indiscutiblemente era una mentira más puerca que la madre de Babe el cerdito valiente). Aquel comentario pareció alentar lo suficiente a Romano como para animarle y que dejara de despotricar contra España.

Al cabo de un rato más tranquilito, Veneziano se sorprendió encontrándose con su hermano pendiente del teléfono. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con el móvil encima de su regazo, echando pequeños vistazos al objeto mientras hacía _zapping_.

— ¿Esperas alguna llamada?

— ¿Qué? —Apartó su atención de la tele—. Ah… sí. Bueno… no exactamente, pero sí.

El menor de los hermanos observó el móvil, que ahora se encontraba en la mano de Romano, con expresión confusa.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Pues… joder ¡Déjame tranquilo! Yo me entiendo.

—Jo… vale —Exclamó con carita triste, pero no duró mucho hasta que volvió a esbozar una ancha sonrisa—. Ey, ¡sé qué hacer para que te animes un rato! El otro día me compré un juego nuevo que sirve para hacer ejercicio ¡y es muy divertido!

Romano se detuvo a pensar durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente dijo;

—No me estarás llamando gordo…

— ¡No es eso! Simplemente creí que sería una buena idea para que no pensaras en tus problemas… y eso. Es un juego de la Wii.

—Anda, ¿la Wii esa que te robé el año pasado?

—Sí… _esa_ Wii.

Como respuesta afirmativa, Romano se levantó del sofá de un impulso y sonrió.

—Va bien, pero si el juego es de competir prepárate para que te de una paliza.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

—Francia… Romano no me coge el teléfono…

—Será que del enfado no quiere contestarte.

Los dos amigos ya habían llegado a la residencia del francés, dejando a Prusia por ahí perdido (ya que éste se negaba a formar parte del plan porque lo consideraba aburrido y prefería hacer otras cosas más entretenidas) y en vez de ponerse a ducharse y alicatarse como el francés había pensado que haría España nada más llegar a su casa, el español había llamado a su cariñito con una rapidez y desesperación propias de una esposa loca y obsesiva. Se le notaba bastante desesperado… y encima, al parecer, el italiano parecía decidido a pasar de sus llamadas.

— ¡No digas eso! —Exclamó bastante nervioso—. Ay… ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si me está poniendo los cuernacos con una ligona de esas profesionales que le hará de todo pero que después le timará, le sacará el dinero y después lo dejará tirado?

—Creo que mi suposición era mucho mejor que las que has hecho tú… No te pongas en lo peor.

— Pero es que no me lo coge… —Casi iba a ponerse a lloriquear cuando se le ocurrió una pequeña idea—. ¿Y si pruebas a llamarle tú? Contigo no está enfadado…

— ¿Crees en serio que Romano va a contestar una llamada mía? —Francia alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

—Ah, es cierto, se me había olvidado que no te quiere ver ni en pintura —El español se carcajeó como si le hubieran contado por primera vez el chiste del caracol que va y derrapa.

Francia suspiró y decidió dejar que el tema se esfumara en el aire. Cuando vio que su amigo comenzaba a marcar de nuevo el número de su novio le detuvo rápidamente.

—Anda, deja eso que te vas a volver majara—España iba a protestar, pero no se lo permitió y continuó hablando—. Ya le llamarás más tarde, de todas formas aún te tengo que dejar "radiante" para que el plan funcione ¿no es así? —El español asintió—. Pues pongámonos manos a la obra.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

— ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE QUE PARIÓ LA VACA!

El grito que Romano produjo desde el salón consiguió que una de las tazas que Veneziano estaba fregando en la cocina se le cayera de las manos del susto y acabara en el suelo hecha pedazos.

— ¿Q-qué pasa, hermano? —Preguntó asomando la cabeza algo asustado.

— ¡España me ha llamado y yo no me he dado cuenta! Joder, ¡me cago en la puta mierda de móvil que tengo! ¡Si es que el sonido que tiene es súper bajo! ¿Así cómo coño me voy a enterar? ¡Y encima jugando a la puta Wii! Que no, no podías tenerla en el salón como todo el mundo, sino que tenías que tener una sala especial para videojuegos, ¿a ti te parece normal? ¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Anormal, que eres un anormal! —Parecía que iba a tomar aire para seguir chillando, pero Veneziano se apresuró a defenderse.

— ¡Y… y yo qué sabía! ¡Podrías haberte traído el móvil a la habitación!

— Cojones… y encima mira lo que pone — Le mostró la pantalla del móvil donde ponía "18 llamadas perdidas" —. Qué puta rallada ¡ahora seguro que no me vuelve a llamar porque creerá que no le voy a contestar!

— ¿Por qué no le llamas tú? —Preguntó algo inseguro. Realmente no sabía que tenía de malo todo aquello, pero el mayor podía ser bastante impredecible.

Romano se quedó quieto unos momentos mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, casi parecía un loco.

— ¿Y arrastrarme yo? —Veneziano tenía toda la pinta de que iba a asentir, pero no se lo permitió alzando la voz—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Antes atropello a toda una residencia de viejos que van de excursión a la acera de enfrente!

— ¡P-pero qué tienes en contra de los ancianitos!

— ¡Yo nada!

El menor de los italianos puso carita triste imaginando a su hermano tirando adorables ancianos por la ventana con alguna canción rara de musical de fondo. Finalmente decidió dejar el tema de los ancianitos y volver al anterior.

—Podrías llamarle con la excusa de que habías visto las llamadas perdidas y reclamarle el por qué te ha llamado—Romano se sorprendió con la sugerencia tan **obvia** que le había hecho su hermano. ¿Cómo coño no se le había ocurrido? Sin lugar a dudas se estaba contagiando de la retrasadez aguda de los que le rodeaban.

Sin perder el tiempo tomó el móvil de nuevo y marcó la rellamada. España tardó bastante más en contestar de lo que se esperaba, pero no le prestó importancia.

— ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

— Pero bueno, ¿acaso no sabes leer la pantalla del móvil o es que ya has borrado mi número? —Espetó Romano casi sin querer, no quería empezar una pelea (más que nada porque en aquél mismo momento ya estaban peleados y no era plan echar más leña al fuego) aunque si se paraba a pensar eso de que borrara el número era más bien improbable si tenía en cuenta que momentos antes el español le había estado llamando.

— ¡ROMANO! —Casi gritó España dejándolo medio sordo—. Perdona, perdona, es que he cogido el móvil tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo a mirar quién era ni nada.

—Excusas excusas— ¡Joder! Su intención no era picarle, mierda. Pero las palabras le salían solas—. He visto que te has rallado a llamarme, ¿qué coño quieres?

Pudo escuchar cómo España comenzaba a murmurar algo, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo qué era lo que quería, España contestó.

—Verás, he pensado que quizás podríamos citarnos en un sitio y… ¡bueno! Intentar solucionar lo que ocurrió el otro día—Su voz se denotaba nerviosa y algo tímida, pero Romano no se fijó en aquello sino que puso toda su concentración en evitar las repentinas ganas que le entraron de ponerse a saltar de alegría o a reírse como idiota. Más que nada porque su hermano le estaba observando y porque quizás España escucharía el ruido del salto, sumaría uno más uno (aunque dudaba que España supiera sumar) y se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho. Antes muerto que dejando ceder a su orgullo—. ¿Qué te parece, Romano?

— ¡Sí! —Horrorizado por la respuesta tan desesperada que había soltado se apresuró a corregirlo—. Es decir… está bien. Pero que sepas que lo hago porque no hay más remedio.

Pero a ver ¿qué puta mierda de frases se le ocurría decir ahora? ¿"Si no hay más remedio"? A veces le entraban ganas de pegarse por las gilipolleces que decía, menos mal que la mayoría de veces España las pasaba por alto o simplemente las ignoraba.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? —Preguntó España de pronto.

—En la casa de mi hermano. La que está en Venecia.

De nuevo hubo una pausa por parte del español.

—Está bien, está relativamente cerca. Veré si puedo tomar un vuelo para mañana ¿te iría bien?

—A mí me va perfecto—Respondió sinceramente—. Ya me avisarás sobre qué hora llegarás… más o menos, yo te esperaré en el Marco Polo.

— ¿Qué me dices de Marco Polo?

—El aeropuerto, idiota. Se llama así.

La carcajada imbécil que soltó España se le hizo interminable, joder, ¿en serio le parecía tan gracioso el puto nombre del puto aeropuerto?

—Francia, ¡escucha escucha! ¿Sabías que el aeropuerto de Venecia se llama Marco Polo? —Escuchó Romano de forma más lejana, como si el español se hubiera alejado del teléfono, consiguió oír la voz del francés, pero no supo qué decía—. ¡Romano! —Volvió a escuchar con claridad—. Entonces allí nos veremos. Ya te avisaré a qué hora.

Y colgó de golpe. Romano no supo si sentirse molesto por la indudable presencia del francés mientras España estaba hablando con él de forma íntima… aunque él también había estado hablando delante de su hermano, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Veneziano le miró con cara expectante. Él simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa y al parecer fue suficiente para que el menor no hiciera preguntas.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

A la mañana siguiente Romano despertó con el molesto tono de su móvil. Antes de levantarse de la cama, tomó el objeto y observó que España le había mandado el mensaje donde anunciaba la hora de su llegada.

—"A las seis de la tarde" —Murmuró leyendo el texto. Volvió al menú y se fijó en la hora que era. Quedaban cinco horas para que el avión llegara. Solía despertarse así de tarde en verano por culpa del calor, cuanto más calor más le costaba dormirse por la noche, y cuanto más tarde se dormía más tarde se despertaba.

Tras levantarse y dar un rodeo por la casa sin que nadie le diera los buenos días supuso que su hermano se había marchado por ahí a darse una vuelta y ahogarse en algún canal. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, si lo encontraban ahogado ya le avisaría la policía más tarde.

Así pues decidió vestirse tranquilamente, sin prisas, comer algo (porque si iba al aeropuerto con el estómago vacío acabaría enfadado y no quería recibir a España así) y salir de casa a una hora prudencial.

Se dirigió andando hasta _Piazzale Roma_ y desde allí tomó un taxi. Si hubiera sabido dónde tenía aparcado el coche Veneziano se habría cagado en él por no estar en casa y dejarle las llaves, aunque igualmente no quería deberle favores.

Lo que Romano no se esperaba es que nada más llegar a la autopista hubiera un atasco al más puro estilo pekín-tibet. El aeropuerto no estaba lejos, a unos ocho kilómetros aproximadamente, pero los coches avanzaban a paso de tortuga y si seguía así haría un kilómetro por día.

Cuando más pasaba el tiempo más nervioso se ponía. Joder, y eso que había salido de casa con tiempo de sobra coño, ¡es que ni siendo previsivo las cosas le salían bien! Empezó a reclamarle al conductor que pitara como loco, que tenía prisa, pero éste le comentó que por mucho que pitara, el tráfico sería el mismo. Se reservó las ganas de saltarle al cuello, menearle y arrancarle los pelos… más que nada porque el conductor era _calvo._

Muy a su pesar, se resignó y esperó lo que tocaba. Cuando llegó a las afueras del aeropuerto ya eran las seis y media pasadas. Le metió tal bronca al conductor que casi le dejó llorando, pero le dio igual, ¡que llorara! Seguro que era un mensajero de Satanás… tan redonda y brillante que tenía la cabeza… eso no era normal.

Antes de entrar en el edificio se entretuvo captando su atención en un hombre que se encontraba a espalda suya y a unos diez metros de distancia. Dicha persona llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo blancos y una camisa metida en el pantalón. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el jersey azul marino arremangado al cuello que llevaba. Romano intentó aguantarse las ganas de reír, pensaba que ese tipo de **pijos** rematados sólo existían en las series americanas. Dios, ¡si es que se parecía al primo del príncipe de Bel Air!

Y entonces el pijo rematado se dio la vuelta y, tras avistarle, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y comenzó a acercarse a él.

Era España.

Al principio se quedó de piedra, a medida que el español caminaba hacia él, Romano comenzó a balbucear palabras inteligibles. Había visto a España vestido con todo tipo de atuendos, en una ocasión hasta se vistió de vaca gigante. Pero aquello… aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Hasta el pelo lo tenía recogido en una ralla al lado, y se notaba de lejos que estaba engominado. Si ya antes le había costado no reírse a carcajadas, después de verle así vestido casi le dolió no soltar una buena risotada y tirarse al suelo a llorar de risa.

— ¿Pero qué cojones haces así vestido? —Preguntó Romano tosiendo para disimular.

— ¿No te gusta? —Al principio el gesto de España mostraba sorpresa, pero en cuanto observó a Romano tan risueño e intentando no reír (era algo obvio, tenía toda la cara sonrojada y casi podía entrever unos hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas detrás de la mano con la que se tapaba) acabó sonriendo bastante contento.

—Qué coño dices, cómo me va a gustar ¡si estás horroroso! —Inevitablemente no pudo resistirse más y acabó desternillándose en sus narices.

Así que, al parecer, el plan había sido todo un fracaso. Romano no sólo no se sintió halagado sino que se estaba partiendo el culo por el aspecto que llevaba. Bueno… de todas formas el italiano estaba feliz, así que quizás no fuera todo en vano. Si quería que la reconciliación fuera de las que más le gustaban (de esas con besitos y abracitos sin que Romano se quejara), el momento ideal para actuar era aquél.

De improvisto España abrazó a Romano dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro del menor. Éste no supo si corresponderle de inmediato o esperar a que dijera algo. No tuvo que debatir demasiado pues España no tardó en pronunciar sus palabras.

—Lo siento muchísimo—Se disculpó aumentando la presión de su abrazo—. Quiero que sepas que lo que dije el día de la pelea no era realmente pensaba, no era mi intención ofenderte ni nada parecido, simplemente lo dije porque estaba enfadado—Se separó del italiano y le miró a los ojos sonriendo con tristeza—. En realidad lo que llevo ahora mismo es la imagen que yo mismo tengo de pijo, y si lo pensamos fríamente no me parezco ni por asomo a ti.

Romano estaba a punto de comenzar con su disculpa, pero España todavía no había terminado.

—También quiero que sepas…—Tomó aire antes de continuar—. ¡Que me encanta tu pelo! ¡Es súper chulo y tiene un estilazo que es difícil de imitar! ¡Todo en él es perfecto! Además, si soy sincero en realidad me da igual cómo lo tengas, ¡podrías estar con una cresta de _punkie_ que me seguiría encantado! Porque es tu pelo, y tu pelo es tu pelo y forma parte de ti y…

Romano decidió ser ahora él el que abrazara al español, más que nada para callarlo porque ya empezaba a cagarla.

—Yo tampoco dije las cosas que pensaba de verdad— Subió sus manos al cabello de España y comenzó a acariciarlo—. No iba en serio llamándote piojoso porque… bueno…sé de sobras lo mucho que te gusta ponerte ese champú "orgásmico" y que te deja el pelo sedoso y _blablá_. Dudo que haya alguien en el mundo que disfrute más… besándote mientras te acaricia el pelo— Se paró unos segundos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir—. Más que nada porque no hay _nadie_ más que lo haga, que _**yo**_ sepa, y más te vale que siga siendo así.

España sólo rió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un simple pico. Romano, insatisfecho decidió afirmar sus palabras, tomó el pelo del mayor con firmeza (pero con suavidad, tampoco quería hacerle daño) y le besó de forma suave y duradera, agarrando cada vez más fuerte el cabello de España a medida que quedaba menos para separarse por falta de aire.

—Mejor olvidemos lo que pasó en el huerto—Murmuró Romano una vez había vuelto a respirar el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones—. Y ya que estás aquí, quédate un par de días en Venecia conmigo.

A España se le fue el alma al cielo cuando vio que Romano le dedicaba una adorable media sonrisa después de comentarle su proposición. Cómo le gustaban las reconciliaciones.

—Más que olvidar, lo que podríamos hacer es aprender de los errores—Comentó tomándole de la mano—. En vez de encargarse cada uno de una parte… si lo hacemos juntos no volverá a ocurrir ningún problema. Y nuestros tomates crecerán aún mejor y más sanos.

Romano sólo asintió mientras captaba la atención de un taxi. Seguramente tendría que soportar de nuevo el mismo atasco de antes, pero estando junto a España a quién coño le importaba.

* * *

Y entonces apareció Holanda y dijo —Pues yo opino que ambos tenéis un pelo _**asqueroso**_.

Y happy endu

Iba a hacer una coña gilipichis con el marco polo pero me la he reservado para no dar vergüenza ajena.

Por cierto si os preguntáis quien era el que se encargaba del pasillo "B" en realidad~

_Pues ninguno_, los dos estaban cuidando el pasillo "A" creyendo que el otro se encargaba del "B" :c pobres tomates.

_Cualquier relación con __Herbal Essences es pura coincidencia._


End file.
